Will you marry me?
by Penguin402
Summary: Summary inside. Please read.
1. Will you marry me?

Summary: Stephanie McMahon wants control of the WWE and she'll do anything to get it; Even if that means going to John Cena for help.

She walks backstage to John's locker room. 'Stephanie you can do this! Just remember why you are here and how hot he looks.' Stephanie thought to herself. She knocked on the door and John opened it.

"John look I have a deal for you. The deal is that me and you would get married and have control over the company. Plus you are pretty hot if I do say so myself."

"Well Stephanie you are hot too but why do you want control over the company and why do I need to help you? I mean you can go to Mark and get control over the company. He has a lot of shares."

"John I chose you because I know Mark wouldn't marry me and I know you would. Plus you are hot and I would love to do this." She leans in and kisses him with so much force and passion. John didn't push her away instead he kisses her back and it goes on for a few minutes. Then they broke apart to catch their breath.

"Come here you little tiger!"

He pulls her into his dressing room and begins to make out with her while her legs are wrapped around him. He sets her down on the couch and takes off his shirt. After that he starts kissing and sucking on her neck. Then he begins to take off her shirt that she is wearing. Once he takes it off he begins kissing the top of her boobs. After that he unclasps her bra and begins sucking on her nipples. While he is doing that Stephanie is moaning really loud. She is really enjoying it. After that John takes off her skirt with one motion. Then he puts one finger in her women hood. "You are really wet baby!" Then he takes off his jean shorts. After that he takes off his underwear and then takes off hers with one motion. He begins licking inside her women hood. "You taste so good baby!" Then he slides his manhood inside of her. He starts to go slow until she says to go faster. He goes faster. "You are tight baby!" They are both moaning in excitement. "I'm getting ready to cum!" She says. "That's right cum for me baby!" After that she cums and John enjoys it. He then takes himself out of her and kisses every part of her body. Then she does the same thing to him. She then gives him a blowjob and he enjoys that too. Then they lay down next to each other.

"That was amazing I have never had that good of sex with any women! You were amazing! I think I will take your offer."

"Glad you will! I can't wait to become Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena! I think I will love the sound of Stephanie McMahon-Cena!"

"I love the sound of that!" "When do think we should get married?"

"It doesn't matter to me it's your wedding."

"I think we should get married next month on Raw. Then if you want we can have a traditional wedding later."

"I like the sound of that!"

Next Monday on Monday Night Raw:

John Cena's theme came on and the crowd exploded with screams. John Cena came out smiling. He went backstage and got Stephanie McMahon. They both headed to the ring hand in hand. John got two mikes and gave one to Stephanie.

"It may be a surprise to you all that I'm out here with John Cena but John and I have some exciting news to tell you."

"Stephanie and I are engaged. We are not releasing any wedding dates."

"John and I are madly in love."

"I hope none of my fans are upset about this especially my female fans. You all know I love you all but I can't marry you all that is why I found Stephanie McMahon. We are both madly in love like she said. I love you!"

"I love you too!" She leaned in and kissed him with so much passion. He kissed her back and this went on for a few minutes until they realized where they were. "Thank you all for giving me so much support. I love you all! Also thank you to all of the men and women currently serving in our Armed Forces. If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't be doing what I'm doing right now and I wouldn't be engaged. Thank you! Goodnight!"

Month later:

A month later Stephanie and John got married on Monday Night Raw. Stephanie wore a beautiful dress. This ultra sexy wedding dress is not for the faint hearted! Spaghetti straps, and a detailed bustle, this see through mini will capture all eyes. He wore a Black and white Tuxedo with a red rose in his pocket. Stephanie looks sexy. He thought to himself. John looks very handsome right now. She thought to herself. After their vows were exchanged the preacher man said "You may kiss your bride." John gave Stephanie the most romantic kiss he had ever given her.

Two weeks later:

Two weeks later Stephanie finds out that she is pregnant. She is so worried about how John will take this. Later that night she tells John the news.

She says "John this isn't easy for me to say so I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm Pregnant!"

"That is great!"

"No it's not John. We can't have a baby!"

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"No I don't!"

"We can't because you are wrestling and I'm trying to get the company from my dad."

"I see but you know your dad handled you and Shane and we can handle this baby."

"John what if something happens to me or the baby. You know I can't live without you."

"I know but you have me so there is no need to worry. I love you!"

"I love you! I mean we love you!" John leans down and lifts up Stephanie's shirt and kisses her belly. He says

"Daddy loves you so much. Your momma does too. You have to come out quick but not too quick. Ok?" Then he kissed Stephanie. After that he left. When he left the baby started to kick really hard which made Stephanie fall to the ground and hold her belly. She reached for her phone and called John.

"John?"

"Yeah! What is it Stephanie? Are you ok?"

"No I'm on the ground holding my belly."

"Ok I'll be right there!"

"John hurry please!" A couple of minutes later John comes back and runs to Stephanie.

He says "Baby are you ok?"

"No I don't know what happened. One minute I was fine when you were here but when you left that is when I fell. Our baby kicked me so hard that I fell."

"Baby I'm sorry." "It's ok!" "No it's not ok! I left you and you fell." "It's ok John because I know why our baby kicked?"

"Why?" "Well because I think the baby missed its daddy. The baby probably feels safe like its momma when its daddy is around. When you left the baby probably didn't feel safe anymore." "I get it now. Did you miss your daddy? I missed you too! I am never going to leave you again. I promise!"

The next day:

The next day John and Stephanie went to the hospital to see the ultrasound. The doctor said that the baby was healthy and was not going to have Autism or any of that stuff. Which Stephanie and John were happy about. "See baby I told you I was right. Everything is going to be alright." "You were right and I'm glad you were here with me. I couldn't have done it without you." "Where else would I be? At the North Pole? I don't think so at all. I love you!" "We love you too!"

Seven months later:

Seven months later Stephanie is in her office when she starts to have contractions. At first she thinks it's just the baby kicking but then she realizes it's not. The worst part about it is that John is having his match so she can't call him. Instead she calls Trish and Trish takes her to the hospital. They take her to get prepped. After John's match he returns to Stephanie's office hopping she would be there.

She wasn't there but John found a note on her desk it read: Stephanie is in labor John! Hurry up and get to the hospital quick. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital. When he got there they prepped him for the delivery. He went into the delivery room and saw Stephanie.

He said "Sorry I couldn't get here fast enough I had my match which I won."

"It's ok just as long as you're here I'm ok." "Why wouldn't I be here? I love you!" "We love you too!"

After that Stephanie was told to push so she did. John was by her side the whole time holding her hand. Stephanie was in the delivery room for an hour. An hour later their baby was born. Well actually babies. They had twins. A boy and a girl.

"What should we name them?" "We should name them Jacob Alexander Anthony Cena and Alexandria Marissa Marie Cena." "I like those names!" Stephanie said.

"Me too!"

"Hey John you want to hold one of them?" "Sure I'll hold Alexandria. My baby girl! Daddy loves the both of you. Now listen Alexandria you are not a loud to date until you are 30 years old."

"John don't you think that is a little harsh." "It is but I'm just protecting my little girl."

A few days later they were released from the hospital. When they got home they took the twins to their nursery. Stephanie was surprised when she saw the nursery. It was very beautiful. The walls were green and had the baby's names above their cribs. The twins were loaded with diapers, binky's, toys, wipes, and clothes. John did a good job on the room. John and Stephanie put the twins to bed then John got down on one knee and said

"Stephanie I have loved you since you came to my locker room with that deal. I haven't stopped loving you yet. I know when we got married it wasn't your dream wedding and that I promised we would get married again but more of a traditional wedding. So Stephanie Marie McMahon-Cena will you marry me again and take my breath away like you always do?" "Yes! Yes! A million times yes! I love you!" "I love you too!"

A year later:

A year later they got remarried in West Newbury, Ma at John's parent's house. It was a small and quiet wedding. Stephanie was wearing a white long strapless gown with red ribbon tied around her waist. John wore the same thing he wore the last time. The wedding was very beautiful and everyone had a great time. Jacob and Alexandria even had a great time too.

Wedding Night:

On John and Stephanie's wedding night John parent's agreed to watch the twins. John and Stephanie were making out for a little while until Stephanie couldn't take it anymore. She pushed John down and took off his shirt then took off all of her clothes. Then she started to kiss all over John's chest, mouth, and neck. After that she took off the rest of his clothes and then gave him a blowjob. Then she put him inside of her and started rocking her hips really fast. After that John starts to cum and she enjoys it. Then she cums and both John and Stephanie are moaning while all of this is happening. After that they lay next to each other. They do it everywhere in their house and they enjoy it.

Two weeks later:

Two weeks later Stephanie is pregnant again. She tells John and he is very happy about it.

Eight months later:

Eight months later Stephanie has her baby. Well actually twins. A boy and a girl. "What should we name them?" "How about James Felix Matthew Cena and Haley Elizabeth Anne Cena?" "I love those names! They are very beautiful names." "They are aren't they?"

Two years later:

Two years later Triple H offers John Cena some hard core drugs so he could be with Stephanie. John takes the drugs then he gets put into a coma. He is rushed to the hospital and Stephanie is by his side the whole time. John was in a coma for a week and then he wakes up. What makes John wake up is what Stephanie and his kids say.

Stephanie said "John please wake up because I need you and the kids need you. We all love you so please wake up and take my breath away like you always do."

Jacob said "Daddy please wake up! Mommy is really sad and I hate when she is sad because it makes me sad. I love you daddy!"

Alexandria said "My daddy is the best daddy in the whole wide world. I love my daddy!"

James said "Daddy please wake up for momma! We miss you and love you so please wake up."

Haley said "Daddy please wake up so momma isn't sad anymore. I love you daddy!"

All of John and Stephanie's kids sang "You are my daddy. My only daddy. You make me happy when skies are gray. You never know dear how much I love you so please don't take my daddy away."

John woke up and said "I love you all too!" The kids heard them and yelled "Daddy!" "I've missed you guys so much! Where is your momma?" "She is outside in the hallway talking on the phone."

Soon Stephanie walks into the room to sees John awake. She runs to give him a hug and kiss.

"John I've missed you so much. Don't ever scare me like that again!" "I've missed you too. Just for the record I won't. I'm never going to do drugs ever again. This experience has taught me a lesson. I just hope that Hunter doesn't find out I'm alive."

"Don't worry about that. Just be thankful you're alive and that you have your family here with you. I love you John Felix Anthony Cena!"

"I love you too Stephanie Marie McMahon-Cena! I have one question have I taken your breath away yet?" "Yes you have!"

She kisses him with a lot of passion. He kisses her back and this goes on for a few minutes until they realize who is watching them. "Ew! You guys are sick!" The kids said in unison. "Come here!" John said as he reached his arms out to give them a hug.

"I love you all! You all know I didn't just wake up because of what you all said. I woke up because I promised you guys I would never leave you all ever again. You guys are my life and I love you guys so much." Two days later they all left the hospital and went home.

Later that night:

Later that night John and Stephanie went out on a date. Stephanie didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that John told her to get dressed and look nice. So Stephanie did. When she got done getting dressed she went down stairs and saw a man leading her to a carriage and John in the carriage. She was so surprised when she saw where they were going. He took her to a secluded place with a candle lit dinner and her favorite flowers and favorite food. He even had her favorite music playing.

"You did all of this for me?" "Yes because I love you so much. You are my life. You and the kids are." He kissed her with so much passion. She kissed him back. They were both fighting for entrance in each other's mouth. They both gladly accepted. They had both tongues in each other's mouth. The tongues were even making out. They began to do it on the floor, on the table, and anywhere they could think of.

Two weeks later:

Two weeks later Stephanie finds out she is pregnant again. She's happy but at the same time she is worried. She tells John and he is so happy about it.

Nine months later:

Nine months later she had her baby. Well actually twins, she had twin girls. "What should we name them?" John asked. "How about Ashley Nicole Lauren Cena and Nevaeh Michelle Lynn Cena?" "I love those names! They are so beautiful just like their momma's name."


	2. WM 23 and more

**Author's Note: This story is set around WM 23. I do not own the characters except 4 Jacob, Alexandria, James, Haley, Nevaeh, Ashley, and all the future non WWE characters.**

WrestleMania 23:

WrestleMania was an awesome night for the Cena family because that was the night that John was facing Shawn Michaels for the WWE Championship and it was also the first time that John let his family come to WrestleMania. John was so excited about tonight. Not only was he wrestling for the WWE Championship but also he had his family there to support him.

Main Event:

John's match was the main event and he couldn't wait. He had an awesome entrance. Shawn Michaels wrestled a great match but he was no match for John. John had came out the winner by pinfall. He was so happy and so was his family. They had a huge party thrown for him.

After the Match:

After the match Trple H came up to John and said "I thought you were dead?" "I guess I'm still alive."

"You best watch your back because there maybe no more John Cena when I'm done with you. Just think of how Stephanie and the kids will feel when their husband and daddy are gone." "If you mess with them I will fire and kill you. Remember Me and Stephanie own the Company?" "Ok but I'm warning you! You best watch your back!"

Later that Night:

Later that night John tod Stephanie what happened and she was so unhappy about it. She said "If he threatens you anymore He will be fired! I can promise you that." "I hope he doesn't hurt you or the kids because I love you all more than anything." He kisses her with a lot of passion and then she kisses him back. It goes on for about a few minutes before they break for air. Then they do it and this time John didn't forget the Condoms like usual.

The next morning:

The next morning they get up and get the kids ready. While Stephanie is getting the kids ready John gets a call on his Cellphone from his Dad. He answers it "Dad hello." "Hello son!" "What's up?" "John... There's something I need to tell you." "What is it dad?" "Can you, Stephanie and the kids come over later?" "Sure will be over there in a few days." "Great we'll see you all."

"Who was that?" Stephanie said. "That was my dad. He said that he wanted to see all of us." "That's odd! Why does he want to see all of us?" "I don't know. He didn't say. All he said was that he had important news to tell us." "Well I guess we will see when we get there."


	3. The news

Few days later:

A few days later John, Stephanie, and the kids go and visit John's Parents. When they get there they see that both John's mom and dad are both banged and bruised up pretty badly.

"Mom, Dad what happened to you?" John asked. "It was Triple H. He came over to the house the day I called you and started beating up on me and your mother. We  
>didn't know what to do." John's dad said. "Its alright dad just as long as you two are ok then that's all that matters." "John he left a note." John's dad said.<p>

John read the note. It read: "I told you to watch your back! You must not listen very well because now your parents are beaten up." "No! Why is he doing this?" John screamed. "He said that he wanted to be with Stephanie and that he was going to kill you or us just to be with her." John's mom said. "No! He is not getting away with this. I'm going to call the police and have them put him in jail."

John called the police and they came over to John parents house. They asked a few questions and John, Stephanie, and John parents gladly answered them.

"Well we don't really have anything to really go on and we don't know where he is but we will try our best to find him ok." The officer said. "Thanks officers!" John's dad said.

"Do you think they'll find them?" Stephanie asked. "They will. They just have to find him." John said as he held Stephanie tight and kissed her forehead.

Later that night:

Later that night Stephanie and John were staying in John's old room. "I love lying next to you." Stephanie said. "Why?" "I don't know I guess I feel safe when I'm lying next to you. I love you!" "I love you too! Now let's go to bed because I have a big day planned for us tomorrow." "What is it?" "Its a surprise! Now go to sleep."

Dream:

When Stephanie is asleep she has a dream. She dreams of tomorrow where she has no worries and she is with John. They are both happy and enjoying themselves on there date.

These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
>Every second of the night I live another life<br>These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  
>Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away<p>

This is the best dream that Stephanie has ever had. She wishes it would come true and that her life was similar to that except she still wanted her kids. The only thing she wanted gone was Hunter aka Triple H. She wanted him out her and her family's life forever. Stephanie didn't love Hunter. She loved John. Stephanie thought Hunter was too old for her and that he was not as hot as John was.

John was everything Stephanie had been looking for in a man. Hunter was not everything she had been looking for. Plus she knew Hunter would get drunk and end up cheating on her with some other woman. The more and more Stephanie thought about how much she hated Hunter the more she love John. John was great with his kids. He loved them to death and couldn't see life without them or their mother.

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be all about the big surprise John has for Stephanie. Sorry for this chapter being so short I'm kind of on writer's block. By the way the song is called These Dreams by Heart. That was the chorus lyrics of the song mentioned in this chapter. **


	4. Stephanie's Surprise

The Next day John took Stephanie around his home town and showed her his favorite places he went to growing up.

"This place is so beautiful. I wish we could live here but we can't." Staphanie said. "Why not?" "John you know why. We own the company and we are always traveling."

"I know but it could work. You did said you loved it here." "I do love it here but the company and traveling." "Hey look at me." "What?" "I love you more than anything and I think it could work. You say we own the company. If we own the company then we can take as many vacations as we want." "I know John but..."

John kissed Stephanie on the lips with so much passion. It was slow, sweet, and very passionate. They kissed for a few minutes until broke apart for air.

"That was wow!" Stephanie said. "I know wow!" "Why did you do that?" "I had too. You were blabbing about not livivg here and I couldn't take it anymore so I kissed you." "Well it was great."

"We should be getting back because I have a few more surprises for you and we need to change." "Ok let's go!"

So they got back and went to change. John wore his best suit and Stephanie wore her red sexy dress with her red high heel shoes. When Stephanie was done getting ready she headed downstairs and saw a man leading her outside. Once she got outside she saw John standing there next to a horse drawn carriage. She thought he was so sweet and looked handsom. John thought Stephanie looked so beautiful.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight." John said. "You don't look too bad yourself." "Thanks." "So what's the carriage for?" Stephanie asked. "It's to take you to your surprise." John helped Stephanie into the carriage. Then they were off to Stephanie's surprise.

"Do you mind telling me where we going?" "Nope it's a surprise. You'll have to wait because we are almost there." "You are so mean." "That's why you love me." "Yeah I do love you."

They finally arrived to Stephanie's surprise. "It's beautiful John! You did all of this for me?" "Yeah because I love you more than anything."

John had taken her to a secluded area for a candle lit dinner. They ate, talked, and had a fun time.

"John, I have something to tell you." "What is it?" "Last night I had a dream about us." "Was it good or bad?" "It was good." "What was it about?" "It was about today and how it was perfect and how we didn't have a care in the world." "That was a good dream." "It was!"

Then John turned on his Ipod speaker system and the song I'll be by Edwin McCain came on.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_  
><em>Stop me and steal my breath<em>  
><em>And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky<em>  
><em>Never revealing their depth<em>

"Let's dance." John said. "I can't dance." "Me either but we can atleast try." "Ok." Stephanie said.

John and Stephanie got up and danced.

_And tell me that we belong together_  
><em>Dress it up with the trappings of love<em>  
><em>I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips<em>  
><em>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from<em> above

"Have I told how much I love you?" "Yes! You tell me all the time." Stephanie said. "Well I'll tell you again. I love you more than anything. I love you to the Pluto and back." "Me too. I mean I love you too."

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
><em>I'll be love suicide <em>  
><em>And I'll be better when I'm older<em>  
><em>I'll be the greatest fan of your<em> life

John and Stephanie stopped dancing and John said "I have another surprise for you. Close your eyes." Stephanie closed her eyes and John got the pillows ready. "Now open them." Stephanie opened her eyes and saw John on the ground lying on the pillows. So she got on the ground and layed her head on John's chest. She could hear his heart beating.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_  
><em>As we lie awake in my bed<em>  
><em>And you're my survival, you're my living proof<em>  
><em>My love is alive, and not<em> dead

They on the ground for an hour until John got up. "What are you doing?" Stephanie asked. "I'm getting your last two surprises." John gave stephanie flowers.

"Read the card." Stephanie read the card. It read: "I will never stop loving until the last rose dies." John meant it because the last rose was a fake fuzzy rose so it would never die. "John you are so sweet and thank you." "Wait there's more." John got her diamond earrings, diamond bracelet, and a diamond necklace.

"John there all beautiful but it's too much. I mean how did you pay for all of this?" "When you own the company and are a paid superstar you have money." "I love them. Thank you so much for all of this." "Let me help you put on the bracelet and necklace." "Ok."

John helped Stephanie put on her bracelet and necklace.

"Now you look more amazing because there right where there suppose to be." "Yes they are." Stephanie smiled and then kissed John. This went on for a few minutes until they needed air.

_And tell me that we belong together_  
><em>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<em>  
><em>I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips<em>  
><em>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from<em> above

"That was nice." John said. "Yeah it was wasn't it?" "I'd kiss your lips all day if we didn't need to come up for air." "Me too."

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
><em>I`ll be love suicide<em>  
><em>And I'll be better when I'm older<em>  
><em>I'll be the greatest fan of your<em> life

"You know that I will always be there for you and our kids." John said. "I know that. That is why I love you so much." "Remember when I promised that I would never leave you or the kids? I meant that because I love you all more than anything. To pluto and back." "Well I know our kids love you more than anything and to pluto and back. Just like their momma does."

_And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,_  
><em>I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you<em> said.

"Well we should get going or else my parents will think something bad has happened to us." "You're right! Let's go!"

They went back to the carriage and headed back to John's parents house. "So did you like your surprise? Was like your dream you had last night." "Yes I loved it and thank you! By the way it was nothing liked I dreamed last night. It was way better then I dreamed it would be like. You did a great job on it. I think we needed some time alone after all we've been through." "Thank you and by the way I agree. That's why I did it. You looked like you could of used some alone time with me."

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
><em>I'll be love suicide<em>  
><em>And I'll be better when I'm older<em>  
><em>I'll be the greatest fan of your<em> life

They finally arrived at John's parents house.

"It's about time you got home. We were worried sick about you two. We thought something bad happened to you two." John's mom said. "See I told you they would be worried."

"So how was the date?" John's mom said. "It was great! John took me to a sucluded area for a candle lit dinner, we danced, and layed on some pillows on the ground. Oh and John got me these diamond earrings, this diamond bracelet, and this diamond necklace." "Wow that's beautiful jewlry!" "I know! I love it!"

"Well mom and dad we are going to check on the kids and then go to bed." "Ok! See you all in the morning."

John and Stephanie head up stairs to check on the kids. Jacob and Alexandria were sleeping peacefully. James and Haley were also sleeping very peacefully. Ashley and Nevaeh were also sleeping peacefully.

John and Stephanie went back to their room and went to bed. Stephanie was cuddled up with John and was sleeping like an angel.

**Author's note: I know that the part where Stephanie and John are walking around West Newbury isn't as detailed as the candle lit dinner but you know I've never been to West Newbury before but I want to go someday. Song: I'll Be Edwin McCain. Hope you all liked this chapter. More are coming soon. Please R&R! **


	5. Best Christmas ever!

Nine months later: Christmas Day

Nine months later on Christmas Day John, Stephanie, and the kids woke up to their presents. The kids were so excited about what they got. They were so excited that it tired them out and they fell asleep.

"So did you have a great Christmas?" John asked. "Yeah I did." "Well you are going to have an even better Christmas once I show you your gift. I mean our gift." "John what is it?" "Pick a hand." John put out his hands. "That one!" Stephanie picked the right one and John opened his hand. It was a key. "You got us a key!" "Steph it's not just any key. Its a key to our new home."

"What did you just say?" "I got us a new home in West Newbury." "Why John?" "Well you did say you wanted to live there." "I know I did but we can't live there."

"Hey I bought the house for you and also so I could be closer to my parents. I hardly ever get to see them because of work." "I get that John but we can't live there." "Steph it's a great town, safe, and the schooling is good. Please!" John gave a puppy dog face. "Ok we can move there. Not because you gave me that puppy dog face but because of the reasons we should live there."

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Soon the Cena family were moving into their new home. It was a huge house. The kids all had their own bedrooms which was good because they didn't have to share bedrooms anymore. Everyone loved the house.

"John it's beautiful! I love it but how did you pay for all of this?" "Well when you're on the bosses good side then you can get whatever you want." "You know that you are the boss right?" "I didn't know that." "Shut up you did too." "Well what if I did know I was the boss? What would you do to me?"

"I don't know maybe punish you for lying to me." "Yeah you should punish me. I've been a bad boss."

John kissed Stephanie and she kissed him back. They kissed for a few minutes until they broke for air. "You know we can't do this?" Stephanie said "Why?" "Why? You know why. The kids are here." "Oh! In that case I can have go to my parents house." "That's a great idea John!"

So John and Stephanie sent their kids to their grandparents house.

"Now where were we?" John asked. "Right here!"

She kissed him with so much passion and force. He kissed her back. Their tongues were fighting for entry. Both of them gladly excepted. This went on for a few minutes before they needed air.

"Wow!" Stephanie said. "Yeah wow! Why don't we finish this in our new bedroom since that's where everyone gets sent when they've been bad."

They head up to their new room.

"You've been a bad boy so I'm going to punish you!" Stephanie said right before she kissed him.

She kissed him and he kissed back. This went on until Stephanie decided that was enough. She took off his shirt and then tied his arms up to the head board with rope. After that she kissed him some more. Then she began kissing his neck and then his chest. After that she took off her shirt slowly teasing John.

"You know how much I hate you right now for doing that." John said. "You do?" "Yeah I do."

Then she unclasped her bra and took it off slowly teasing John again. She then took John pants and unzipped them and took them off. After that she unzipped her pants and took them off. Then she began dry humping John. "Ohhhh! That feels good!" John said.

She then took John underwear off and gave him a blowjob. After that she took off her thong slowly teasing John again. Then she reached for a condom and for one. She then put it on John's manhood. After that she put his manhood inside her. She began rocking her hips slowing then she began picking up speed. While she was doing this she was kissing John's neck. He was moaning the whole time. "I'm going to cum.!" John screamed. "That's right cum for me baby." He cummed and after that she did the same thing.

They did the whole day. After they got done doing it Stephanie layed her head on John's chest. She could hear John's heart beating. "Are you going to let me go anytime soon?" John asked. "Maybe, maybe not. I don't know." "Come on Steph! My arms are really starting to hurt." "Ok! I'll let you go!"

She untied the knots and after that he wrapped his arms around her.

"Was this the best Christmas you've ever had?" John asked. "Yes it was!" Then she kissed him and then got to get ready to pick up the kids.

John too had the best Christmas ever. He got to see his kids open their presents and he got to do it with his wife in their new bedroom in their new house. By far this was the best Christmas that he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the time jump but I had too. I couldn't think of anything else to do for this chapter. So please R/R!**


	6. Surprise!

**Author's Note: This chapter will be like the last one. It will be a time jump. This chapter is all about John's Birthday. Enjoy!**

Today was the day. It was April 23. John's 31st Birthday. John couldn't wait for this day. He loved his birthday. He had no idea what Stephanie had planned but he was going to find out.

"Hey honey!" John said. "Hey Birthday boy!" Stephanie said.

"So what do you have planned for my birthday today?"

"Oh I'm sorry John! I have to go. The board wants me to meet up with them for a meeting."

"But Steph." John looked down in sadness. Soon his kids came in and yelled "Daddy! Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks you guys! I love you!"

"We love you too Daddy!"

"So what are you doing for Daddy's birthday?"

"Sorry Daddy but we have to do our chores and clean our rooms. We will talk to you later Daddy."

"But." John looks down in sadness.

John calls his buddy's and asks them the same question but they say "Sorry John but you see I have this hot girl here so I'll have to let you go. Talk to later." John looks down in sadness.

He calls his parents and can't reach them. So he calls his brothers and he can't reach them. He wonders why everyone is avoiding him. Did they forget? He goes into his room and lays down and begins to cry. John doesn't know what to do. So he ends up leaving the house and has the baby sitter watch his kids.

"I can't believe that people forgot to throw me a party." John thought to himself. "This is the worst birthday ever." John didn't know where he was going just as long as he got away from his house. He ends up at a bar.

Back at John's parents house:

"I hope John isn't mad or upset about us avoiding him." Stephanie said "He'll be ok." John's mom said. "You didn't see him when I lied to him. He was sad." Stephanie said. She was so worried about him. Stephanie hated lying to John but she didn't want to ruin her surprise.

Once everything was done Stephanie went to pick up John. She arrived at their house to find that he was not their and that her kids were already at the party. Stephanie was so scared. She didn't know where he went. Stephanie thought was he mad or upset about today? She called his cell and he didn't pick up so she kept on trying until he finally picked up. "Baby. I'm home! Where are you?" Stephanie asked. "Oh I'm at a bar."

"Why are you at a bar?" "Well you guys didn't care about my birthday. So I came to this bar to celebrate my birthday."

"John who says we didn't care about your Birthday. I'm coming to get you. Then we can celebrate your Birthday just the two of us." "Ok!"

She comes and gets him. Then she takes him home so they can get dressed. After that they go and get gas. She picks up her phone and calls John's parents to tell them they're on their way. They're just getting gas. Once they've gotten gas she takes him to his parents house.

"What are we doing at my parents house? I thought we were going to celebrate my Birthday alone?" "We are we just need to say goodnight to the kids." "Ok."

They walk inside and everyone screams "Surprise!" John begins to smile. "You did all of this for?" John asked. "Yes I did Baby because I love you." "I love you too! Thank you everyone!" "So was this a surprise?" John's mom asked. "Yes it was. I thought you guys forgot or something." "We wouldn't forget."

"Daddy!" John's kids yell. "Hey you guys! Thank you guys!" "Your welcome Daddy! We love you Daddy to Pluto and back!" "I love you guys also to Pluto and back."

Soon the party was over and everyone went home. John, Stephanie and the kids got home. Stephanie gave John her last present to him. They did it all night long. John had the best Birthday ever. He had his kids, his family, his friends, and of course his hot and sexy wife Stephanie. John couldn't have wished for a more perfect life. He was so happy. Life was good for the Cena family. Atleast for now.

**Author's Note: Cliff hanger Mu ha ha ha ha! Please R/R! If you have any suggestions for the next chapter please don't hesitate to tell me because I'm on writer's block with this story. **


	7. Save Me!

Today Stephanie woke up happy thinking today would a be good day. At first it was when she woke up because she spent a little time with John. Once she went to the board meeting that is when it went downhill. The board was having problems with Stephanie and John as Co-Chairmans and owners of the company. It was really hard for Stephanie to think straight.

After the board meeting:

After the board meeting Stephanie walked out and was greeted by Shawn Michaels, and Shane who grabbed her by the neck and kicked her in the stomach. Then they took some tape and taped it on to her mouth. After that they took some rope and tape and tied her up. Then they took her to Hunter who was pleased to see her. Stephanie didn't know what was going on.

At Home:

At home John tried to call Stephanie but he kept on getting her voicemail. He was so worried about her. 'Where could she be?' he thought. 'Maybe the meeting ran over. Yeah that's what it was. The meeting ran over.' John thought.

What John didn't know was that Shawn and Shane had captured Stephanie and was with Hunter.

Back with Stephanie:

Stephanie woke up wondering where she was. Just then she saw her brother and Shawn walking up to her. They grabbed her and took her to Hunter. When she arrived to Hunter he walked up to her and said "Steph it's so good of you to join us. Shawn and Shane could you leave me and Steph alone so I can you know?" "Sure thing Hunter!" Shawn said. "Have fun!" Shane said.

"Now where were we." Hunter said. Then he took some rope and tied Stephanie up to the bed post. After that he took off his clothes and then he took off Stephanie's clothes. Then he put himself inside her. Stephanie began crying. "Stop crying! No one can hear you! Not even your precious John. Soon you will be mine and we'll have kids together." Hunter yelled. Stephanie then tried to scream but it was no use no one would hear her Then she thought 'John where are you? Please save me! I need you!'

* * *

><p><em>loving you like I never have before<em>  
><em>I'm needing you to open up the door<em>

_if begging you might somehow turn the tides_  
><em>then tell me to I've got to get this off my mind<em>

* * *

><p>Back at home:<p>

Back at home John was still worried about Stephanie. He had no clue where she was. 'Steph where are you? I love you and I need you!' He thought. John didn't know how he was going to tell his kids about where their mother was. He wanted Stephanie back into his arms again.

* * *

><p><em>I never thought i'd be speaking these words<em>  
><em>I never thought i'd need to say<em>  
><em>another day alone is more than i can take<em>

* * *

><p>Back with Hunter:<p>

After Hunter was done with Stephanie he had Shawn and Shane take her back to where she was before. Once they got there they sat her down and then slapped her in the face. She was knocked out cold. Then hours later she woke up thinking 'John please save me!' She was crying. They were quiet sobs but they were still sobs.

* * *

><p><em>won't you save me, 'cause saving is what I need<em>  
><em>I just wanna be by your side<em>  
><em>won't you save me, I don't wanna be <em>  
><em>just drifting through the sea of life<em>

* * *

><p>Back at home:<p>

John had flashback.

_Flashback:_

_"Steph don't go to that meeting today. I'll go to the meeting. You look tired. I think you need some rest." John said. _

_"John I have to go. The board wants me not you at this meeting today. I'll be back later. Ok?" Stephanie said._

_"Ok." _

_"Well I'll be back!"_

_End of Flashback_

John cried. 'I didn't tell her I loved her. What if something happened to her? What if she's in trouble?' John thought. Soon all of his kids came in.

"Daddy why are you crying? Where's momma?" Nevaeh asked.

"Kids I have something to tell you." John said.

"Is everything alright? Is it Mom?" Jacob asked.

"No everything is not alright. Your momma is lost and I can't find her. I've called her and she won't pick up. I'm worried about it. I didn't want to tell you guys because I didn't know how to." John answered.

Then his kids began to cry. "Daddy everything is going to be alright we will find her." James said.

"I hope so buddy."

* * *

><p><em>listen please, don't walk out that door<br>I'm on my knees, you're all I'm living for_

_I never thought I'd be speaking these words_  
><em>heaven thought I'd find a way<em>  
><em>another day alone is more than I can take<em>

* * *

><p>Back with Hunter:<p>

Stephanie was still in the room. She was asleep and then she woke up for some odd reason seeing that no one was around. The knot tied behind her back was coming loose so she started to wiggle and then it became loose. She got out of it and untied the knot around her ankles. Once she got it untied she looked around the room and found a window. She ran to the window and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. 'I've got to think about John and my kids. I have to get out of here.' She thought. Soon the window opened. She climbed out of it and started to run. Stephanie had no clue where she was running to all she knew was that she had gotten out that place.

* * *

><p><em>won't you save me, 'cause saving is what I need<em>  
><em>I just want to be by your side<em>  
><em>won't you save me, I don't wanna be<em>  
><em>just drifting through the sea of life yeah<em>

* * *

><p>Back at home:<p>

Back at home John was still wondering about Stephanie until he heard the phone ring. It was Stephanie. She was calling from a payphone.

"Steph where are you? I've been worried about you." John asked.

"John, I'm at a gas station. Can you hurry up and get here?" Stephanie asked.

"I'll be there, but Steph are you alright?" John asked.

"John I'll explain everything once you get here just hurry up and get here."

"Ok. I'm on my way."

John took the kids to his parents house and then hurried up to the gas station where Stephanie was at. He got there in time. She walked into the car and said "John hurry up and drive please."

He sped off and then soon they reached their house.

"Steph what happened to you? Where were you? I tried to call you but you didn't pick up. Are you alright?" John asked.

"John after the board meeting I left and then Shawn and Shane attacked me. They took me to Hunter and once I woke up they took to where Hunter was. Hunter told them to leave and once they did he tied me to the bed posts... and then he took... off... his... clothes. After that he... took... off... my... clothes... and then he... rap..." she began crying.

"Steph it's alright. You are going to be alright."

"John he raped me." She said.

John looked shocked, upset, and angry.

"I tried to scream but it was no use he had tape over my mouth. He said 'Stop crying! No one can hear you! Not even your precious John. Soon you will be mine and we'll have kids together.' John I'm scared! What if he finds out I'm gone and he tries to come after me and kills me, you, or even the kids?" She asked.

"Shhhh! That won't happen because you know why?" He asked.

"No why?"

"Because you have me. I told you and the kids that I would never let anything happen to you all."

"But what if he kills you?"

"Like I was saying I told you all that would never leave you all. I love you all too much to ever leave you all."

"We love you all too."

* * *

><p><em>suddenly the sky is falling<em>  
><em>could it be it's too late for me<em>  
><em>well if I never said i'm sorry, then i'm wrong, i'm wrong<em>  
><em>then I hear my spirit calling<em>  
><em>wonder if she's longing for me<em>  
><em>and then I know that I cant live without her<em>

* * *

><p>Back with Hunter:<p>

Hunter and the boys returned to find Stephanie was gone.

"Where is she?" Hunter asked.

"We don't know Hunter. The knots must of been loose and she must of gotten them untied and got out the window." Shawn said.

"You two better find her!" Hunter said.

* * *

><p><em>won't you save me, 'cause saving is what I need<em>  
><em>I just want to be by your side<em>  
><em>won't you save me, I don't wanna be<em>  
><em>just driftin through the sea of life<em>

_won't you save me_  
><em>won't you save me<em>  
><em>won't you save me<em>

* * *

><p>Back at home:<p>

Back at home Stephanie and John were worried about Hunter finding them so they decided to call the police.

The police came to the house and asked a few questions. They said "We will definitely check it out and if we find them or anything there we will contact you."

"Thanks officers! I hope you catch them." John said.

The officers left and went and search for the place. They found the place and knocked on the door. No one answered so they tried again until they finally decided to knock down the door.

They went inside and searched and found Hunter lying on the bed sleeping. The officers woke him up and took him into custody. Before the officers left they saw Shawn and Shane come in so they took them into custody. Hunter, Shawn, and Shane were all taken to jail.

All three of them had their court date the next day.

**Author's note: That is the end of the chapter. Song: Save Me By: Hanson. The next Chapter will be all about Hunter, Shawn, and Shane's court date. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for it being so long. Please R/R!**


	8. Author's note

**Author's note: I know that I said this next chapter would be all about the trial but I just don't know what to do with that. What I'm trying to say is that if you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to tell me. I will take any suggestions and will even mention you in the chapter. Please don't hesitate to give me any suggestions! **


	9. I'm Pregnant!

**Author's Note: Thanks to McMahon-Cenafan for giving me this suggestion.**

The next day Hunter, Shane, and Shawn went on trial. They pleaded their cases and lied about everything. Stephanie took the stand and told the judge and the jury what happened.

She said "I went to the board meeting and after I got out of the meeting my brother Shane and shawn attacked me. Then they took me to Hunter. Once I woke up they took me Hunter. once we got to Hunter he told them to leave and once they did he tied me to the bed posts... and then he took... off... his... clothes. After that he... took... off... my... clothes... and then he... rap... he raped me. I tried to scream but it was no use he had tape over my mouth. He said 'Stop crying! No one can hear you! Not even your precious John. Soon you will be mine and we'll have kids together.' I was so scared." Stephanie was so great and wasn't scared.

The trial took forever. They questioned every witness they could. John was there at the trial to support his wife.

The jury had all the evidence they needed so they went to make their decision.

"What is our decision?" one person asked. "I have no clue. I believe that they are not guilty. Why would they do that?" Another person said. "Well I have to disagree with you. I do believe that they are guilty. From what I've heard Stephanie and her husband have been calling the police about Hunter. We need to put these criminals in prision so they don't hurt anymore women like Stephanie." Another person said.

"I agree!" Someone else said. "So we've made our decision. They are guilty." Someone else said.

"We have made our decision. We find the defendants guilty." The jury said.

They took Hunter, Shawn, and Shane back into custody. All of them were sentenced to 30 years in prison.

When they went to prison they were all 3 seperated from one another.

Two months later:

Two months later Stephanie began to have morning sickness. She went to get a pregnancy test and then she took it. The test read positive. She was so worried about it. Stephanie knew that she needed to tell John she just didn't know how to.

Later that night:

Later that night Stephanie and John went out to dinner while John's parents watched their kids. Stephanie decided that she would tell John so she did.

"John?" She said.

"What?"

"John I'm pregnant! It's not yours it's Hunter's. I don't know what to do."

"Stephanie it's alright. You don't have to worry because you have me. I'm going to step and be the father of this baby. I love you!"

"John you are so sweet. This child will love you even though it's not yours. It doesn't matter if this child is biologically yours or not it's what in your heart that makes you the real father. John I love you so much!" Stephanie said before she kissed him.

Month later:

A month later Stephanie started to have pains in her stomach. She called John and he took her to the ER. The doctor said she was going to be alright. She just needed to not be on her feet so much. Stephanie listened to what the doctor was saying.

Months later:

Months later Stephanie was at home by herself while her kids were at daycare or at school when she collasped on to the ground. John came home hoping to see his wife. He looked and looked and couldn't find her anywhere. That is when he went into their bedroom and saw Stephanie lying on the ground. He rushed to her side and tried to wake her up but it was no use. She was out like a light. He noticed blood on her clothes so he lifted up her shirt and saw blood coming out of her stomach. There was blood everywhere. John rushed Stephanie to the ER. The doctors were able to save Stephanie and the baby but the baby was born too soon. Stephanie almost died because not only was she loosing blood in her stomach but she was also loosing blood in her vagina. She lost so much blood that they had to give her a blood transfusion. They didn't think she would wake up but she did.

In Stephanie's room John waited for her to wake up. He cried and said "I can't loose you Stephanie. You have to wake up. I can't see life without you. When you were kidnapped I was so worried about you. I love you and I need you! Our kids need their mommy especially our new little girl. We don't even have a name picked out. Steph we were suppose to do that together. I can't live without you. We need to pick out a name."

"Her name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Michelle Lynn Cena ok?" Stephanie said as she woke up.

"Elizabeth Michelle Lynn you scared me! I love it and I love you."

"Me too! Can I see her?"

"Steph she was born early and the doctors don't know if she will be alright."

"Did anyone say grandma and Grandpa?" Linda said.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"We are here to see you and our grandbaby."

Vince walked in with Elizabeth and handed her to Stephanie. She was so tiny and cute.

"Hi Elizabeth remember me I'm your mommy. I'm going to love you forever and ever."

Few days later they were released from the hospital. They all went home and enjoyed their life. John loved Elizabeth and she loved him. They had the perfect life. No one could come between them atleast for now.

**Author's note: Cliffhanger! Muha! ha! ha! ha! hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R/R! Thanks to McMahon-Cenafan for giving me this idea. **


	10. Author's Note Again

**Author's Note: I have this idea for this story. I want your opinion on it. I was thinking for the last chapter John and Stephanie get inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame and they retire and give the company to their kids. After that they go on a trip and have a great time. I want to also include the song Destination Anywhere by Jon Bon Jovi. What do you think? Please say you like it! Please R/R! I will update as soon as I get the chance! I'm really busy! I have State Tests coming up and other stuff going on. I will update I promise!**


	11. Destination Anywhere

10 years later:

At WrestleMania John and Stephanie were inducted into the hall of fame by their kids. "Our mom and dad were the best parents anyone could ever ask for. We love them so much." Jacob said. "There are no words to describe our parents. They deserve this so much. Our parents have worked so hard for this." Alexandria said. "Mom, dad this for you!" They all said. "Here is our parents." Elizabeth said.

"Thank you all for this!" John said.

"We love you all!" Stephanie said.

WM Night:

"Me and John would like to say that we are retiring and are giving the company to our kids." Stephanie said.

"Goodnight everyone!" John said.

Week later:

A week later John and Stephanie go on a cruise.

Hey Babe, it's me parked outside your house

I know that he's asleep, so listen to me now Darlin', I'm tired of living just in your dreams

I'm getting out You know we both sold our souls We're just growing old, in this sleepy, dead-end town

They left for a cruise to the bahamas not knowing what lied ahead.

Destination Anywhere Name the place and I'll be there Pack a bag a we're out of here - let's run

Once they got on the ship they went to their room and sat their bags down. After that they sat on the bed just staring at one another.

"John, I'm so happy that we are on this cruise ship together. We really needed a vaction." Stephanie said.

"I agree with you. We totally needed a vaction." John said.

Baby, we both been running uphill for too long

We both settled for something, got nothing

And we both know it's wrong

Go on admit it we lived it, I'm leaving - Get your boots and come on

I got my coat and my keys, I need you next to me, then I'm gone

They then went to the Poopdeck to relax. After that they went swimming. Then later that night they went and ate dinner with the captain.

The next day they went to the Adults only relaxation place. Then they went parolsaling. After that they went and had dinner.

Destination Anywhere Name the place and I'll be there

Pack a bag a we're out of here - let's run Destination Anywhere

Left or right, I don't care Maybe When these wheels spin, they can all eat our dust

As far as I'm concerned, this whole town's lost It's nuts

We won't be here when they put us down It's our big chance and I'm calling you now

They'll never let us go unless we try I'm tired of living just to die

We're getting out of here, destination anywhere

Destination Anywhere Name the place and I'll be there

Pack a bag a we're out of here - let's run Destination Anywhere Left or right, I don't care

Maybe we'll just disappear like the sun, come on, come on, come on we'll just disappear like the sun

They got back from their trip and enjoyed their time together.

Years later:

Years later Alexandria get pregnant and has a beautiful baby girl name Alyssa Ashley Anderson.

John and Stephanie were so excited to be grandparents.

They loved Alyssa so much.

Life for the Cena family was great. Hunter, Shawn, and Shane all died in prison. The Cena family was so relieved about it.

**Author's note: Song Destination Anywhere By Jon Bon Jovi. Sorry to anyone who read this fanfic but this was the last chapter! Don't cry! I've just been on writer's block and have been busy. Sorry!**


End file.
